


doctor doctor

by Hotaru10join



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Horror, Medical Torture, POV Second Person, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: You wake up in a cold room. The disgustingly sterile smell of a hospital invades your nostrils; you sneeze and shiver from how chilly the room is. You try to get up, but you can't, you look down at your body and notice that there are large, wide brown leather straps wrapped around your wrists, ankles, your waist and your torso. And you are wearing a thin white hospital gown and realize that THAT'S why your back and ass feel so ice cold, it's from the stainless steel table you've been strapped to.What do you do next?Written in 2011.
Kudos: 1





	doctor doctor

**Author's Note:**

> marble hornets was at its peak and i was writing bad "creepypasta" and horror fanfic. this is honestly so lame hahha.

**You wake up in a cold room. The disgustingly sterile smell of a hospital invades your nostrils; you sneeze and shiver from how chilly the room is. You try to get up, but you can't, you look down at your body and notice that there are large, wide brown leather straps wrapped around your wrists, ankles, your waist and your torso. And you are wearing a thin white hospital gown and realize that THAT'S why your back and ass feel so ice cold, it's from the stainless steel table you've been strapped to.  
  
What do you do next?**  
  
/try to wiggle out of the straps.  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/wiggle free  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command**  
  
/wiggle  
  
 **You attempt to wiggle out of your bonds, but it does nothing. You whimper in pain at the feeling of the rough leather scraping against your skin.  
  
What do you do next?**  
  
/scream  
  
 **You scream at the top of your lungs trying to get attention from any passersby that are wandering outside. No one comes, you don't hear a sound and continue to scream and scream for what seems to be like hours. You scream until your voice is hoarse, and want to rub your throat from how much it hurts.  
  
What do you do now?**  
  
/cry  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/die  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/wait  
  
 **You decide to just wait for someone to free you or come into the room; you lie against the table, your limbs falling asleep and your backside becoming numb from the cold. You try to wiggle your legs and arms to get rid of the tickling feeling in your arms, but the straps keep you from doing so. You wince at the invisible needles and pins pricking your arms and legs that replaced the tickling sensation. You cough and shiver, your eye lids becoming heavy after a few mind numbingly hours of doing absolutely nothing, eventually falling asleep.  
  
What do you do now?**  
  
/wakeup  
  
 **You wake up feeling a splash of ice cold water on your face. You see some white blobs; you aren't able to make out the shape or the fine details, thanks to the sleep in your eyes. You hear incoherent mumbling, you aren't sure if it's because of the water in your ears or they're just mumbling too quietly. Once the sleep is out of your eyes, you see the blobs clearly;  
  
They are humans, humans wearing nurse uniforms. There is a masculine looking one, he appears to be very tall and slender, he looks like he's ten feet tall from the angle you're looking at him. You try to look at them, and open your mouth to speak… but your mouth is so dry.  
  
You realize that something is off, you can't see their faces. One of the nurses turns towards you, you see the front of her dress and you're too disturbed to notice (or appreciate the cleavage if you're into that) she has, by the sight. The entire front is bloody, some of it looks like that it was bloody for the longest time, some of it looks fresh. You slowly look up, and you notice that it looks like her skin is decaying…  
  
You swear to god that you see stitches; possibly implying that the chunks of flesh or body parts weren't there's…  
  
You look up to see the Nurse's face; there isn't one, or one that you can see. Its entire head is wrapped by dirty blood stained bandages, there is a gap for one eye to look out… It's bloodshot and looks as if there are no eye lids, and if there ever was, they were sliced off a while ago.  
  
You try to scream, but you can't. Your throat hurts too much.  
  
What do you do?**  
  
/scream  
  
 **Once again, you try to scream, a weak sounds passes through your lips. You try to scream and scream and scream some more, praying to whoever that someone… someone human and safe will hear you.  
  
No one comes.  
  
What do you do?**  
  
/quit life.  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/quit  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/QUIT  
  
 **I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.**  
  
/let me quit you stupid game  
  
 **I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.**  
  
/shut down  
  
 **You shouldn't have done that…**  
  
/shut down  
  
 **You turn to look at the Doctor, praying to whatever may be laughing at your misfortune from heaven. The Doctor turns towards you, you hear a low chuckle, you squint to try to see his face, but he is too tall and the blinding light that you swore wasn't there before just covers his face in shadows.  
  
You hear the mumbling again, and the nurse leaves the room, and you notice that she limps as she makes her way out the door. The Doctor moves away from the table, chuckling softly to himself, and you notice some strange long, black shadows coming out from behind him.  
  
You try to talk to him, try to talk him into letting you go, and then you lose it, and start to beg like the pathetic pile of skin and flesh that you are. The Doctor then bursts out into laughter, menacing laughter that pierces your ears. He moves back towards you, you see another long shadow coming into the light. You blink, and it disappears.  
  
You hear mumbling, is the Doctor talking to you? Or is he thinking to himself out loud? Is he thinking about letting your go? Or slashing your vocal chords out so he doesn't have to hear your screeching?  
  
No of course not, the screaming is the best part.  
  
He leans in close to your face; you hear the mumbling and soft chuckling. Your eyes widen at the sight, the doctor has no face, unlike the nurse who just had bloody bandages covering hers; the doctor just had a smooth white blank surface for a face. You feel a chill up your spine, not sure whether to scream at this faceless, tall, slender… man.  
  
The Nurse comes back with a needle filled with whatever, more mumbling between the two. The nurse gently strokes your hair, sweetly mumbling to you before stabbing you as hard in the thigh with the needle, you wriggle around feeling the tip scrape against your bone. Soon, your entire body feels numb, you cannot move at all.  
  
The Nurse hands the Doctor a scalpel, its edge glinting in the lights above. He traces a thin line across your stomach; you don't feel the edge slice open your belly. He lets out a low chuckle at the look on your face, the look of shock and fear. He likes it when you're scared.  
  
He digs his hands into the thin wound, tearing it open as the Nurse giggles at the sight and grabs a bucket. He slowly pulls out the contents, you let out a weak pathetic sound at the sight of it all, and he just laughs.  
  
When your chest is empty, you're somehow still alive, even if a normal person would have died of a heart attack at this point. No, they want you to stay alive, because that's the fun part. Seeing you squirm and try to scream, pleading for someone to hear you and to stop these MONSTERS from doing this. Oh god, oh god, oh god doesn't exist you pathetic sack of fat and filth!  
  
NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW. NOT A PASSERBY, NOT YOUR MOTHER, NOT YOUR LOVER AND DEFINITELY NOT GOD. BECAUSE YOU ARE WORTHLESS. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SKIN, FLESH, BONE AND FAT. NO ONE WOULD MISS YOU IF YOU WERE GONE. NO ONE ABSOLUTELY No oNe. BEcAuSe YoU ArE sUcH A gOd DaMn WaStE.  
  
What's this? The Nurse and Doctor are stopping and leaving, the Nurse pats your head and giggles as they walk out the door. You sigh in relief, then you start to panic. They left you open and took the contents of your torso with them!  
  
There's no way you can survive.  
  
Maybe death would be the better choice at this point. They'll get bored of you and kill you later, but maybe if you're dead now… You won't have to endure it anymore.  
  
What do you do?**  
  
/die  
  
 **GoOd cHoIcE, iDiOt.  
  
You pray for death, whispering in a hushed tone, hoping that they won't hear you. You close your eyes, trying to take deep and heavy breaths… Well, you would if they didn't steal your lungs. You panic at the thought, waiting for a heart attack… But they stole your heart.  
  
You smash your head against the stainless steel table, trying to get massive brain damage or crack your head open. You feel grateful that you cannot feel the pain right now, the sound of your thick, empty skull crashing against the table is enough to make you wince in pain.  
  
You hear an alarm go off, then feel lukewarm drops of liquid fall onto your face, you open your eyes, not seeing anything.  
  
The alarm continues to go off, the obnoxious sound of the BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEPs and the bells ringing attack your ears, causing you pain. You smell something burning, like hair and as if a corpse is being burned. You make a face at the smell, and then you can't help but wonder how you're able to smell.  
  
You hear the liquid splash onto the floor, after much time passes; you hear water splashing onto water, like filling up a pool. As more and more time passes on, you realize that the water is up to the tabletop that you're lying upon.  
  
Oh no, the water is up to your shoulders! No! It's up to your chin now! Oh, how are you going to get out of this one!  
  
wHaT dO yOu Do iDiOt?**  
  
/die  
  
 **gOod ChOiCe.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the water continues to creep up your skin, your legs and feet are covered and your nose and lips are still free from the water.  
  
Yes, yes yes! This is what you want! You'll be free from this blasted room and the MONSTERS that cut you open just because. You'll be dead and then someone else would replace you! Yes, yes, yes ,YES!  
  
The water is covering your face; you just lie there, not fighting it as the room continues to fill up with water. Then you'll drown and you'll be dead…  
  
Wait, you can't drown. They stole your lungs remember?  
  
nIcE tRy, pLaY aGaIn?**  
  
/NO  
  
 **You wake up in a cold room. The disgustingly sterile smell of a hospital invades your nostrils; you sneeze and shiver from how chilly the room is. You try to get up, but you can't, you look down at your body and notice that there are large, wide brown leather straps wrapped around your wrists, ankles, your waist and your torso. And you are wearing a thin white hospital gown and realize that THAT'S why your back and ass feel so ice cold, it's from the stainless steel table you've been strapped to.  
  
What do you do next?**  
  
/QUIT QUIT QUIT  
  
 **I'm sorry; I don't recognize that command.**


End file.
